Datei:JBB 2015 8tel-Finale 7 8 - JAY JIGGY vs. BenZon (prod. by PINSCHMIDT Vid. by PINSCHMIDT)-0
Beschreibung JAY JIGGY AUF FACEBOOK : https://www.facebook.com/Jayjiggyjay?fref=ts JAY JIGGY AUF INSTAGRAM : https://www.instagram.com/jay.jiggy JAY JIGGY AUF YOUTUBE : https://www.youtube.com/user/freshjayjiggy/videos VIDEO VON PINSCHMIDT : https://www.facebook.com/fiveminutes.beatz?fref=ts https://www.instagram.com/pinschmidt SONG PRODUZIERT UND GEMISCHT VON PINSCHMIDT: https://www.facebook.com/fiveminutes.beatz?fref=ts SONG GEMASTERT VON LARRY FRICKE : https://www.facebook.com/larry.mastering MASTERING SUPPORT: https://www.facebook.com/GioRap90 BEATPRODUZER: https://www.annodominination.com/ In deiner Quali willst du Gas geben wie'n Formel 1 Pilot, aber dann sieht man dich Bauer wie du vor Kornfeldreihen posed, und was ist das Alter? Du willst mir hier mit Morsezeichen drohen? aber da hast du dich geschnitten wie beim Borderline-Syndrom, ich hänge dich mit deinen Füßen an die Anhängerkupplung, um mit deinen Zähnen die Straße zu schruppen, plötzlich ist alles so blutig, man kann auf deiner Stirn den Angstschweiß sehn, weil du plötzlich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes auf dem Zahnfleisch gehst, und du scheinst wirklich auf dein Aussehen zu scheißen, denn jedesmal wenn ich dich sehe trägst du dauernd das Gleiche, du bist der Spast der Jordanpulli und ‘ne Raiderskappe trägt, und sich dann fühlt als wär' er Eazy-E von N.W.A., Alter Benzon, ich schneid‘ dein Jordanpulli zum Tanktop, und lass dich für mich tanzen wie Transvestiten in Bangkok, du bist Hancock und Mark Medlock in Einem, Jiggy Jay stopft dir deine Blackbox vom Feinsten Ich war auf deiner Facebookseite drauf Alter, du hattest nur dreißig Likes, bis Julien plötzlich deinen neuen Track auf seiner Seite teilt, Wow Benjamin, doch du bist trotzdem ‘ne Lusche, auch wenn Julien der Nuttensohn versucht dich Fotze zu pushen, ist schon klar, dass ihr unter einer Decke steckt, euch im Arschloch rumfingert und euch parallel dazu die Schwänze leckt, Jay ist back, ich überroll‘ dich mit ‘nem Bulldozer, dich und deinen stinkenden Michael Air Jordan Pullover, du bist’n kleiner Junk, für’n Zwanni Pepp und ‘ne Pappe LSD vergisst du deine Mum, kein Spaß! wo warst du an Weihnachten? und wo warst du an Muttertag, komm sei ehrlich Benjamin, warst du an ihrem Geburstag da? Nein, und du hast nichtmal angerufen, du warst im Park den ganzen Tag um mit dein‘ Junkiekumpels Gras zu buffen, du Penner mach hier nicht auf Gangstadog, denn du sitzt höchstens vor Gericht in ‘nem Restaurant, Benjamin, es ist Showtime, ich tret‘ in deinen Kopf rein als wär‘ er das Spotlight, ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass Julien und du Homes seid, und er auf seiner Facebookseite von dir die Songs teilt, du Missgeburt, du hast’n riesigen Vorteil, doch ich zieh dich über Bordstein so wie beim Boardslide, und sehe dabei aus als ging ich gerad‘ zu ‘ner Hochzeit, ichsteh‘ über deinem Ruf (roof) wie ein englischer Schornstein, du Witzfigur, das ist Jay und ich hab Angst vor der Welt, doch am wirklich allermeisten hab ich Angst vor mir selbst, psychisch und seelisch am Ende, ich brauch‘ Medikamenten, und auf dem Beipackzettel steht, ich könnte jederzeit durchdrehen, und auf dem Beipackzettel steht, ich könnte jederzeit durchdrehen Woran erkennst du dass deine Schwester die Tage hat, du Depp? daran dass der Schwanz von deinem Vater nach Blut schmeckt, guck‘ mich an ich hab’n Klan so wie Wu-Tang, wir schlagen dich und du brichst zusammen wie im Bootcamp, du vergleichst dich in deinem Interview mit Jesse Pinkman, ich zerstückle dich und vergleiche mich mit den Happy Tree Friends, deine Frau ist heiß? Meine Freundin ist heißer, nenn‘ mich Heisenberg, denn meine Freundin ist Sklyer (geiler) das ist Jay und ich sorg‘ wieder für ‘nen Erdbeben, keiner mag mich, aber ich Marc-Andre (mag Andere) wie Ter-Stegen, verstehste? Gespannt auf den nächsten Vergleich den ich reiß‘ stehste da wie ein Erdmännchen und ich will dich zwar nicht anpissen wie’n Drogentest, doch ohne Scherz, deine Frisur sieht aus so wie ein Vogelnest, du kleiner Cocksucker, du hast die schlechtesten Videos überhaupt aber betitelst sie als Blockbuster, Ich bin zwar durch und durch therapiert, aber jetzt passiert's, du wirst wegradiert wie schlechte Zeilen auf ‘nem Textpapier, Benjamin, ich hab keine Blümchen für dich, doch wenn du Veilchen haben willst, dann verprügel ich dich, ich bin wahnsinnig und zerreiße dich Klassenkasper am Mic jetzt, du hattest Glück, du kamst gerad‘ ins Achtelfinale rein, jetzt ich bin ich plötzlich dein Gegner und fürchtest den Konsequenzen, denn ab jetzt siehst du mich anrücken (an Rücken) wie Sonnenbrände, Kategorie:Videos